Encarcerado
by Blackfan Diamond
Summary: Depois de um acidente de carro, Sasuke acorda preso na Síndrome do Encarceramento, e uma certa jovem de cabelos rosados é contratada para cuidar dele no hospital. ONE-SHOT


Esta fic foi originalmente escrita em inglês por mim, mas eu decidi traduzir algumas das minhas histórias favoritas que escrevi e esta é com certeza uma das que mais gosto! Espero de coração que vocês gostem também!

* * *

.

.

.

**Encarcerado**

.

.

.

_''Sasuke, onde você está ?!'' ele ouviu Suigetsu gritar do outro lado da linha  
"Tive alguns problemas no escritório, mas estou a caminho agora" ele explicou, acelerando o carro.  
O sinal ficou vermelho.  
''Droga'' Sasuke amaldiçoou, rapidamente freando e, impacientemente, encarando o semáforo  
No mesmo instante em que as luzes ficaram verdes, ele acelerou a toda velocidade.  
Mas um carro havia furado o sinal vermelho.  
Sasuke ouviu o som dos dois carros batendo um contra o outro, a buzina do carro logo atrás dele - que tentou em vão alertá-lo - e em seguida sentiu seu próprio corpo sendo jogado dentro do carro quando ele capotou e caiu de ponta cabeça na estrada.  
Então só houve silêncio._

.

.

.

_Onde - onde eu estou?_  
"Precisamos de mais sangue aqui, depressa!" Ele ouviu a voz de uma mulher.  
"A saturação de oxigênio está caindo", disse outra voz  
_O que está acontecendo? O que é tudo isso?_  
''Onde está a equipe de neurologia? Precisamos deles aqui neste instante!''  
''Temos uma perda do reflexo pupilar bilateralmente''  
"Verifique seu pulso novamente, e será que alguém pode me trazer mais sangue rápido?"  
_Minha cabeça dói_  
''Estamos perdendo ele! Eu preciso de mais pessoas para me ajudar aqui! '  
"Estejam prontos para realizar um RCP!"  
_Ajudem-me…_

.

.

.

"…Você quer dizer que há uma chance de ele nunca mais acordar?!"

_Pai?_

"Ele está em coma há apenas 1 dia, é difícil dizer", disse uma voz feminina, "mas sua resposta não tem sido boa ... Temos medo de que haja havido muito dano cerebral"

"Isso não pode ser!" Mikoto começou a soluçar alto

_Mãe? Espere, estou bem aqui, do que você está falando?_

''Houve danos graves no tronco cerebral e no cérebro inferior. Felizmente, o bulbo permaneceu intacto, então ele ainda é capaz de respirar normalmente, mas não há como saber quanto do cérebro foi danificado, então não podemos dizer se ele vai acordar de novo ou não" o médico suspirou "mas não vou mentir para você: o prognóstico é muito ruim"

O som de Mikoto chorando ficou mais alto e Fugaku teve que segurá-la com força para que ela não caísse de joelhos.

"Meu filho ..." ela conseguiu dizer entre soluços "meu amado filho...!"

_Por que esse maldito médico está dizendo essas coisas ?! Eu estou bem aqui, você não pode me ouvir? Por que não consigo abrir meus olhos?_

"Ele pode… nos ouvir?" Itachi perguntou, inseguro, se aproximando do corpo de seu irmãozinho e tocando-o no ombro. Sasuke ficou tão ferido por causa do acidente que seu rosto outrora bonito estava coberto de hematomas e pontos, e havia inchaço por todo o corpo. Ele não parecia nem um pouco o mesmo homem de antes do acidente.

_Eu posso! Estou aqui! Por que você não pode me ouvir?_

''Eu não posso dizer'' o médico admitiu '' algumas pessoas dizem que podem ouvir tudo na sala, mas normalmente isso não acontece'' ela se aproximou da porta ''Cabe a vocês no que acreditar. Vou lhes dar mais 10 minutos, mas depois vou ter que pedir para sairem, só um visitante pode ficar, são as regras do hospital'' então a porta foi fechada.

"Meu filho" Mikoto chamou, aproximando-se da cama e segurando a mão dele com força.

_Mãe, estou aqui! Por favor, não chore_

''Eu sinto muito, meu filho'' sua voz falhou e ela começou a chorar novamente ''Eu deveria estar lá com você, é tudo culpa minha ''

_Não é!_

''Não diga isso, mãe, não é sua culpa'' Itachi então cerrou os dentes '' é culpa daquele homem. Eu vou encontrá-lo e vou me certificar de que ele pague, não importa o custo"

_Faça isso_

"Saia, Itachi, vamos deixar Sasuke e sua mãe sozinhos por um momento", disse Fugaku, colocando um braço no ombro do filho mais velho e levando-o para fora do quarto.

''Eu não vou sair do seu lado, meu querido '' ela prometeu ''Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar ''

_Por que você não pode me ouvir? Como posso ouvir você e pensar e ainda assim não me mover ou falar?_

''Você vai ficar bem, eu sei que você vai '' Sasuke sentiu seus lábios em sua testa ''Você é meu menino forte''

_Eu quero acordar!_

_Por que eu não posso me mexer? Por que meus olhos não se abrem? Por que meu corpo não me obedece ?!_

_Eu quero sair! Deixe-me sair!_

_DEIXE-ME SAIR!_

.

.

.

Os dias que se seguiram foram uma tortura para Sasuke. Apesar de poder ouvir tudo e sentir sempre que alguém o tocava, ele era completamente incapaz de se mover. Ele queria gritar, amaldiçoar, quebrar alguma coisa, mas ele não podia. Ele estava preso dentro de seu próprio corpo e não havia saída.

Os médicos entravam em seu quarto e faziam alguns exames algumas vezes durante o dia, mas nunca notavam nada diferente, não importava quanto esforço Sasuke fizesse para tentar lhes dar um sinal, _qualquer sinal_ de que ele estava ali, que estava ouvindo e que queria ajuda. Para eles, ele estava em coma profundo, como se estivesse dormindo, e não estava sentindo ou ouvindo nada.

E isso, Sasuke pensou, era a coisa mais angustiante de todas. Ninguém iria ajudá-lo. Ninguém sabia que ele estava lá.

Ele estava sozinho.

.

.

.

''Mikoto '' Fugaku a chamou ''você tem que sair deste hospital''

''Eu preciso ficar com Sasuke '' ela respondeu bruscamente.

_Quantos dias se passaram? Não sei dizer_

''Eu sei que você quer estar com ele, mas faz 2 semanas e nada mudou'' ele soou como se fosse dizer algo mais, mas se impediu de fazer isso ''Precisamos de você no escritório, a empresa precisa você''

Sasuke ouviu o som de um livro sendo fechado com violência.

"Você quer dizer que a empresa é mais importante do que o nosso próprio filho?!"

"Isso não é o que eu ..."

"Sim, é exatamente o que você quis dizer!" ela gritou. "Você não acredita que Sasuke vai acordar mais e quer que eu faça o mesmo!"

_Mãe…_

''Mikoto, me escute '' Fugaku disse calmamente ''Sasuke está seguro aqui neste hospital, não há nada que possamos fazer por ele agora além de mantê-lo em nossas mentes e orações'' ele argumentou ''não podemos parar nossas próprias vidas por causa do que aconteceu, Sasuke não iria querer que nós fizéssemos isso"

Mikoto bufou com raiva.

''Não se atreva a falar por ele! Isso é o que _você_ quer, não ele!

…

"Sasuke se importava mais com a empresa do que qualquer outra pessoa, ele sempre fazia o possível para garantir que tudo corresse bem lá, você quer jogar todo o trabalho duro dele fora?"

"Eu não vou mais ouvir esse absurdo, deixe-nos!" ela virou as costas para ele e cruzou os braços.

_Mãe, ouça-o. Eu estou bem, por favor volte agora_

Fugaku suspirou e se aproximou lentamente de sua esposa

''Eu não estou dizendo que vamos deixá-lo sozinho, é claro que não'' ele disse calmamente ''Nós vamos vê-lo sempre que pudermos, você só não precisa ficar aqui o tempo todo como está fazendo. Podemos encontrar alguém bom para ficar aqui e fazer companhia enquanto trabalhamos, mas ainda vamos vê-lo sempre que tivermos a oportunidade''

Mikoto não disse nada, absorvendo o que acabou de ouvir

_Faça o que ele diz, mãe. Eu não quero que você esteja aqui comigo assim_

''Eu vou ...'' Mikoto começou depois de um tempo ' eu vou escolher alguém eu mesma''

''Claro''

_Tudo bem mãe_

_Está tudo bem_

.

.

.

Sasuke ouviu o som da porta se abrindo e passos entrando no seu quarto

"Sasuke, querido, sou eu" Mikoto disse "Eu tenho alguém para apresentar para você"

_Não quero conhecer ninguém_

''Bom dia, Sasuke-sama, eu sou Haruno Sakura'', uma suave voz feminina o cumprimentou.

_Vá embora_

"Ela vai lhe fazer companhia durante o dia a partir de agora" Mikoto explicou sua voz deixando claro que ela estava muito ansiosa com toda aquela situação "Estou voltando para a empresa para ajudar seu pai, mas eu prometo que vou vir visitá-lo todos os dias, está bem?''

Mesmo que Sasuke quisesse que sua mãe voltasse à sua vida ao invés de ficar com ele todos os dias no hospital, ele não pode deixar de sentir que estava sendo abandonado.

"Os médicos disseram que há uma chance de ele ser capaz de ouvir o que estamos dizendo, então seja boa com ele, tudo bem?" Ela pediu a Sakura.

"É claro, Mikoto-sama, será um prazer cuidar do seu filho até que ele acorde", ela sorriu gentilmente para ela.

Mikoto suspirou aliviada. Parecia que ela finalmente havia conhecido alguém que também tinha fé que seu filho acordaria eventualmente.

_Hn_

''Por favor, não se preocupe, eu ficarei aqui com Sasuke-sama e farei companhia para ele em todos os momentos. Por favor, concentre-se no seu trabalho e não se preocupe muito, ficaremos bem aqui!"Sakura assegurou-lhe.

_Eu não quero uma estranha no meu quarto, eu prefiro ficar sozinho_

Uma única lágrima caiu dos olhos de Mikoto e ela rapidamente a limpou, assentindo repetidamente.

''Certo, isso é bom'' ela abraçou Sakura brevemente ''Eu vou voltar à noite para ver como vocês estão''

Ela olhou para o filho rapidamente e depois novamente para Sakura, então assentiu novamente e saiu do quarto.

Sasuke se sentia desconfortável. Não era o mesmo sentimento que ele experimentava estando preso dentro de seu corpo. Foi outro 'desconfortável'.

"Se você não se importa, Sasuke-sama, eu vou abrir essas cortinas, tudo bem?" ela disse "Um pouco de luz do sol vai ser bom para você", ela acrescentou enquanto abria as cortinas e abria ligeiramente a janela, permitindo que um pouco de ar fresco entrasse no quarto. Sasuke ouviu o som de uma cadeira sendo trazida para mais perto de sua cama e então sua voz soou mais clara. Ela cheirava a cerejas frescas, ele notou.

''Bem, como vamos passar muito tempo juntos, acho que seria bom se você soubesse um pouco mais sobre mim, certo? Como amigos fazem quando se conhecem'' ela riu.

_Nós não somos amigos, você é empregada da minha mãe._

''Então meu nome é Haruno Sakura e tenho 21 anos '' ela começou ''Ouvi dizer que você tem 24 anos, certo? É realmente impressionante como você ajudou a fazer sua empresa crescer e tudo o mais tão jovem!"

_Eu trabalho duro. Não como algumas pessoas, que precisam aceitar trabalhos estúpidos como esse para conseguir algum dinheiro._

''Bem, eu terminei o ensino médio há alguns anos e fui aceita em algumas faculdades'' ela continuou ''mas eu decidi começar a trabalhar em vez de ir para a universidade, sabe? ''

_Porque você é estúpida_

"Eu trabalhei como bibliotecária por 1 ano e meio e depois trabalhei em um abrigo de animais perto da minha casa, foi incrível passar tempo com todos aqueles animais, eles são tão fofos!" Ela sorriu, e por mais estranho que aquilo podia soar, Sasuke podia imaginá-la sorrindo, tão carregada de emoções era a sua voz "Eu me pergunto se você tem algum animal de estimação? Eles são muito bons companheiros''

_Eu não tenho tempo para desperdiçar limpando sujeira de animal, eu tenho coisas muito mais importantes para fazer, um animal de estimação seria apenas um fardo._

''Hoje em dia, eu trabalho em uma padaria de manhã e aqui à tarde com você! Eu realmente gosto de assar doces, eu costumava fazer para a mamãe e o papai biscoitos deliciosos quando eu era mais jovem!'' Ela suspirou feliz, como se recordando de alguns bons velhos tempos ''então eu asso muitos bolos e doces pela manhã para que a padaria possa vender eles à tarde. Então, depois do almoço, eu venho aqui para ficar com você!''

_Significa que você não tem absolutamente nenhuma experiência em cuidar de pessoas hospitalizadas. Bom saber._

"Isso é basicamente tudo que eu tenho a dizer sobre a minha vida, eu acho", ela pensou por um momento "sem grandes coisas, né?" Ele a ouviu rir "Eu acho que o jeito que eu disse pode soar como se fosse uma vida muito chata, mas eu gosto dela! Eu me pergunto como sua vida costumava ser antes do acidente", ela parou por um momento e depois acrescentou"e se você gostaria de mudar alguma coisa, quando você acordar''

_Minha vida era cheia de glória, dinheiro, mulheres, bebidas e sucesso, e eu quero que continue sendo assim quando eu acordar. Se possível, com ainda mais dinheiro e mulheres._

''Bem, eu perguntei a Mikoto-sama sobre o que você se interessa para que eu pudesse trazer coisas legais para nós fazermos a tarde'' ela começou, diminuindo a voz quando chegou ao fim da frase ''ela não soube me dizer nada. Me pergunto se vocês são próximos?''

…

''Oh, bem, não é da minha conta'' ela rapidamente acrescentou, soltando uma risada nervosa ''mas bem, como eu não tinha nada para começar, eu decidi trazer um dos meus livros favoritos! Eu estava esperando que pudéssemos ler juntos? É uma história muito legal, tenho certeza de que você vai gostar"

_Não seja uma história de amor, por favor_

"O gênero é aventura, mas eu gosto do romance entre os dois personagens principais também", ela riu para si mesma. "É realmente a coisa mais fofa do mundo!"

_Deus me ajude_

"Eu farei o meu melhor para lê-lo da melhor maneira possível para que você possa apreciá-lo!"

_Mãe, por favor, volte_

Sakura limpou a garganta.

''Era uma noite muito longa de inverno. Uma em que coisas estranhas e mágicas geralmente acontecem... ''

.

.

.

''… Mas, em todo caso, ele estava feliz. Fim''

_O quê? O que você quer dizer com 'fim'? O que aconteceu com a garota? E com ele? Isso é um final feliz de verdade ou um feliz amargo? Não pode acabar aí!_

"Eu fiquei meio frustrada quando li pela primeira vez porque queria saber exatamente o que acontecia com os personagens. Quer dizer, nós lemos toda a suas histórias, eu queria saber o que aconteceu com eles, especialmente porque parece que eles não acabaram juntos", ela sorriu tristemente "Eu acho que este é o jeito do escritor de nos mostrar que não importa o quanto queremos algo, às vezes não é para ser. Eu gosto de pensar que ambos encontraram seus próprios finais felizes separadamente, sabe? Eles eram apenas uma parte das histórias uns dos outros''

_Como se a vida já não fosse uma merda o bastante, você ainda lê essas histórias deprimentes para afundar ainda mais_

''Então, mesmo que seja um final amargo, isso nos dá um pouco de esperança, sabe? Porque sabemos que, mesmo que não consigamos o que realmente queremos, isso não significa que termina aí, ainda pode haver felicidade no futuro"

_Ok, chega disso. Você levou 3 dias para me ler uma história que termina desse jeito estúpido. Eu até comecei a ter esperanças de que seria uma história decente._

''Além disso'' sua voz disse a ele que ela estava animada ''seu irmão me disse que vocês dois estavam planejando ir assistir O Fantasma da Ópera no teatro. Sinto muito por você ter perdido o espetáculo, então eu decidi trazer o filme para você!''

_Como um filme pode ser comparado a uma apresentação ao vivo no teatro? É óbvio que você nunca esteve em uma apresentação ao vivo._

"Itachi-sama me disse que você nunca assistiu ao filme nem leu o livro, então será bom assisti-lo!", Ela soou tão animada que Sasuke disse a si mesmo que seria inútil impedi-la, mesmo que estivesse acordado e fosse capaz de falar.

No final, pelo menos o filme conseguiu fazer Sasuke rir um pouco internamente: Sakura simplesmente não conseguia deixar de cantar cada música, perceber que estava fazendo isso, parando para logo em seguida começar a cantarolar e cantar novamente, incapaz de se impedir de fazê-lo. A voz de Sakura era boa, Sasuke tinha que dar crédito a ela por isso. Não era uma ótima voz, mas era melódica e doce, cheia de emoção, e Sasuke se viu gostando de ouvir o musical com a voz dela como acompanhamento.

''Essa história não é maravilhosa?'' Sakura disse uma vez que o filme acabou, enxugando algumas lágrimas de seus olhos ''Oh Deus, eu estou até chorando'' ela começou a rir ''fico tão emocionada assistindo essas coisas''

_Eu acho que você tem sérios problemas de masoquismo, você só lê e assiste coisas deprimentes._

''Eu me sinto tão mal pelo Erik, tudo o que ele queria era ser amado ... Oh Erik é o nome do Fantasma, não é dito no filme, mas está no livro''

_Bem, Raoul era rico e bonito, não foi uma escolha difícil para Christine._

''Mas o amor dele era um tipo diferente de amor, entende? Ele queria desesperadamente que alguém o amasse. Uma vida com ele seria uma vida nas sombras, assim como ele disse na música _Music of the Night_, então eu acho que não iria querer isso para mim também''

_Na verdade, é só porque ele era feio. As mulheres usam isso como critério principal na escolha de homens._

"SAKURA!", Gritou alguém do lado de fora do quarto

''Oh meu Deus, Shizune-san!'' Sakura pulou da cadeira e correu para abraçar a amiga ''o que é esse jaleco branco, hein? Você está ótima nele!''

''Obrigada! Oh, eu senti tanto a sua falta!" Ela a abraçou com força.

_O que é esta reunião, isto é um hospital, não a casa de mãe Joana_

''Deixe-me apresentá-la à minha professora'' ela apontou para a mulher loira ao lado dela

''Eu sou a doutora Tsunade, senhorita, é um prazer conhecê-la''

''O prazer é todo meu! '' Sakura sorriu brilhantemente

_Bleh_

"Nós viemos aqui para fazer alguns testes com o Sr. Uchiha, você poderia nos dar um momento?" Tsunade perguntou educadamente.

''Claro! Vou comprar uma garrafa de água enquanto isso, volto daqui a pouco, Sasuke-sama!" E piscando para a amiga de forma brincalhona ela saiu do quarto.

_Agora os estudantes de medicina podem me usar como experimento também? Por que há uma estudante aqui?_

Sasuke tentou esperar pacientemente enquanto a médica explicava a Shizune o que havia acontecido com Sasuke e qual era seu prognóstico. Enquanto ela estava escrevendo algumas anotações, ela perguntou à aluna:

"Onde você conheceu aquela moça?"

_Finalmente alguém expressou meus pensamentos. Obrigado, doutora_

''Sakura-san? Ah, ela é uma velha amiga minha, ela também queria ir para a escola de medicina.

"Entendo" Tsunade assentiu com a cabeça "Espero que ela seja aceita no ano que vem, é realmente muito difícil de ser aprovada"

''Oh, ela foi aceita'' Shizune a corrigiu '' ela foi aceita em todas as universidades para as quais ela mandou seu currículo da escola ou fez um teste de aceitação''

_Hã?_

Tsunade deu-lhe um olhar confuso

"Então ela está estudando em outro lugar?"

Shizune abaixou a cabeça

''Sua família é apenas sua mãe, seu pai e ela, e o pai de Sakura tem uma doença grave que o impede de sair de casa. Mebuki-san teve que trabalhar sozinha para que eles pudessem ter dinheiro suficiente para manter a casa. O governo dá a eles um pequeno bônus para ajudá-los, porque o pai dela não pode trabalhar, mas por causa da situação atual do país, há alguns meses em que eles não recebem dinheiro, então estava ficando difícil para eles, eles estavam quase sendo expulsos da casa que estão alugando. Por causa disso, Sakura-san decidiu trabalhar em vez de ir para a faculdade, para que ela pudesse ajudar seus pais a pagar as contas.'' A voz de Shizune começou a vacilar e Sasuke imaginou que ela estava à beira das lágrimas ''Eu não ia ser aceita nesta universidade, mas quando Sakura desistiu de seu lugar aqui, ela pediu ao diretor para me dar outra chance na entrevista, porque eu sou uma pessoa muito tímida e fui muito mal na minha primeira entrevista. Ela sempre estudou comigo na escola e me ajudou, e foi por causa dela que tive uma segunda chance e fui aceita na universidade. Eu não seria nada se não fosse por ela'' neste momento, Shizune não conseguiu conter as lágrimas e começou a chorar.

Tsunade não sabia o que dizer, então ela apenas ficou quieta e acariciou o ombro de sua aluna. Depois de um tempo ela disse:

''A única coisa que você pode fazer agora é se tornar a melhor médica que você pode ser para que você possa deixar sua amiga orgulhosa e ajudá-la no futuro, assim como ela a ajudou''

Shizune enxugou as lágrimas e respirou profundamente.

"Eu serei o melhor que puder para a Sakura-san!"

Tsunade sorriu orgulhosamente para ela.

_Aquela garota..._

''Estou de volta!'' Sakura anunciou, entrando no quarto ''Ei, por que seus olhos estão vermelhos? Aconteceu alguma coisa?''

''Oh eu- '' Shizune começou, mas não sabia como terminar.

"O clima nesta sala está tão deprimente por causa do filme que você começou a chorar?" Sakura beliscou sua bochecha levemente.

"Sim, por que você tem que deixar o jovem deprimido com esse tipo de filme?!" Shizune se recompôs e começou a rir "Traga-lhe alguns filmes mais felizes, Sakura-san!"

''Está bem, está bem! Eu farei isso!" Sakura prometeu, abraçando a amiga com força.

''Vamos lá, Shizune-san, temos outros pacientes para ver. Até mais, Sakura-san'' Tsunade se despediu antes de sair do quarto, seguida de perto por Shizune.

Sakura tomou seu lugar ao lado de Sasuke novamente.

''Shizune-san é adorável, não é? Eu rezo para que ela se torne uma grande médica!''

…_E quanto a você? Você reza pelo seu futuro também?_

.

.

.

''Mas sabe, acho mais provável que seja uma armadilha'' Sakura continuou, esfregando o xampu no cabelo dele ''Ino sempre diz que não tem segundas intenções, mas tenho certeza que ela quer encontrar um menino lá, e assim que ela o fizer ela vai me deixar sozinha pelo resto da noite. Não, eu não vou!''

_Hmm isso é tão bom_

A mão dela correndo pelo cabelo dele enquanto ela esfregava sua cabeça gentilmente para limpá-la era deliciosa, ele pensou consigo mesmo.

"Aliás, Mikoto-san me disse que ela não poderá vir hoje à noite, então parece que seremos só eu e você hoje à noite de novo!"

Se Sasuke pudesse, ele reviraria os olhos. Fazia pelo menos oito dias desde que sua mãe apareceu pela última vez. Ele não se importava muito com isso, aprendera a gostar da companhia de Sakura. Mesmo que ele nunca admitisse isso, ele começou a gostar de estar perto dela, de ouvir ela lendo histórias, de assistir a filmes com ela, de a ouvir cantar músicas e contar histórias estranhas sobre sua infância e fazer comentários bobos sobre as notícias do jornal. Ele aprendeu a gostar de tê-la por perto. Mesmo assim, ele se irritou quando ouviu que sua mãe não viria. Isso significava que Sakura teria que passar a noite lá, e ele só podia imaginar como era desconfortável para ela dormir no pequeno sofá que ele sabia existir na sala, especialmente porque ela tinha que ir para o seu outro trabalho às 5 da manhã para começar a assar os bolos para depois voltar para o hospital. Se sua mãe viesse, ela poderia ir para casa às 10 da noite, porque mesmo que Mikoto não passasse a noite lá independente de Sakura ficar ou não, ela não permitiria que Sakura partisse até que ela checasse Sasuke pessoalmente.

"Eu tenho alguns clássicos da Disney para nós assistirmos hoje à noite!" Ela cantarolou para ele.

_Oh não_, ele pensou. Mas, lá no fundo, ele sorria.

.

.

.

Nos 7 meses seguintes, eles assistiram a dezenas de filmes, leram inúmeros livros e fizeram tudo o que Sakura conseguiu pensar que eles pudessem fazer juntos. Eles jogavam xadrez - e apesar de Sasuke não estar jogando, ele ainda conseguiu ganhar algumas partidas, ou porque Sakura cometia algum erro, ou porque uma enfermeira viria ajudá-lo - cantou duetos - Sasuke adorava ouvir Sakura tentando fazer a parte masculina das canções -, jogaram jogos online e ele a ouviu falar sobre a vida e as suas aventuras pela manhã na Padaria. Uma vez ela trouxe tinta a óleo e pintou sua expressão serena, e mesmo que seu rosto não estivesse tão bom quanto antes, por causa de seu estado de saúde, Sakura ainda achava que ele era muito bonito. Ela tocou violão para ele e tentou aprender a tocar flauta - Sasuke estava lá assistindo desde que ela começou a tocar as primeiras notas até que ela conseguiu tocar músicas completas para ele. Ela aprendeu a fazer pulseiras com cordões e fez uma para ele, amarrando-a em seu pulso esquerdo.

"Sempre que você olhar para isso, será capaz de se lembrar de mim, quando acordar!" ela disse alegremente.

Mesmo que Sasuke não pudesse ver a pulseira, ele já a adorava

.

.

.

Ela gostava de pentear o cabelo dele enquanto falava com ele, e quando as mechas ficavam compridas ela as cortava para que elas ficassem como antes.

''Ele veio de novo para a padaria'' Sakura começou ''Eu acho que ele realmente está vindo só para me ver'' ela riu

_Hn_

''Ele me parou quando eu estava saindo do trabalho e me disse que nós éramos da mesma escola. Então eu finalmente me lembrei dele! Ele costumava ser o garoto problemático na escola, todos os professores odiavam o Naruto'' ela riu ''ele cresceu e parece estar muito mais maduro agora, mesmo que ele ainda seja um pouco infantil'' ela sorriu ''é fofo!''

…

"Ele disse que costumava ter uma queda por mim, você consegue acreditar?" Ela corou e escondeu o rosto com a manga.

_Eu não gosto disso nem um pouco_

''Ele me convidou para sair, mas eu realmente não sei se eu deveria'' ela ponderou por um momento ''Ouvi dizer que ele é de uma família muito rica, então talvez não seja apropriado que ele seja visto comigo. Além disso, tenho muito trabalho a fazer... É, talvez eu deva dizer a ele que não é uma boa ideia...''

Sasuke podia sentir a tristeza em sua voz quando ela pronunciou essas palavras

_Fique comigo_

_Espere por mim_

.

.

.

''Suas cicatrizes estão cicatrizando rapidamente, Sasuke-kun'' ela comentou enquanto terminava de secar o cabelo dele com uma toalha ''havia uma aqui que quase não dá mais para notar'' ela tocou seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, traçando a linha fina onde antes estavam as cicatrizes.

Sasuke não tinha controle sobre seu corpo, mas ele sentiu como se estivesse prendendo a respiração quando ela se aproximou dele. O cheiro de cerejas frescas entrava direto em suas narinas, doce e suave. Algumas mechas de seu cabelo caíram sobre ele por causa da proximidade e ele desejou poder abrir os olhos para ver seu rosto, para ver como ela se parecia. A cor do cabelo dela, os olhos dela, se ela tinha sardas, se ela usava óculos... Ele queria ser capaz de olhar para ela e absorver todos os detalhes. Tudo o que passaria despercebido por todos os outros, mas não por ele.

_Deus, por favor, eu preciso vê-la_

Sakura apertou os lábios e depois se afastou lentamente.

''Eu sei que é estúpido, mas eu estava aprendendo os signos do zodíaco hoje'' ela riu nervosamente consigo mesma ''Eu acho que é esse tipo de conhecimento geral que é bom saber. Também é uma boa maneira de testar sua memória, certo? Eu gosto de memorizá-los quatro por quatro ''

_Sakura..._

''Áries, Touro, Gêmeos, Câncer ''

_Por favor…_

''Leão, Virgem, Libra, Escorpião ''

…

''Sagitário, Capricórnio, Aquário e Peixes ''

Ela parou por um segundo.

''Eu sou Áries, um signo de fogo. Você é Leão, um signo do fogo também''

Ela engoliu em seco e abaixou a cabeça

''Naruto é Libra, Ar''

_Não…_

Ela pegou a mão dele na dela e começou a brincar com os seus dedos.

''Nós vamos sair hoje à noite, eu avisei a Mikoto-san. Ela vem te ver hoje''

_Por favor, não_

"Eu não sei por que estou tão insegura sobre isso, ele é um rapaz muito legal, e ele vem me ver todos os dias na padaria de manhã, mesmo que só possamos conversar por alguns momentos", ela riu nervosamente de novo "ele é muito doce e gentil"

_Não vá, Sakura_

Ela ficou em silêncio.

"De qualquer forma", ela limpou a única lágrima que estava caindo de seus olhos "Eu trouxe o violão hoje, então eu posso cantar algumas músicas para você, que tal?" Ela sorriu abertamente "e desta vez não é as mesmas velhas canções, eu fiz o meu melhor para aprender mais algumas quando cheguei em casa ontem à noite, para que eu não te aborrecesse com as mesmas músicas de sempre!''

…

Ela limpou a garganta dramaticamente e começou a tocar.

_Sakura_

Seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto ela cantava do fundo do seu coração - a única maneira que ela sabia como fazer qualquer coisa, de todo o coração.

_Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você_

.

.

.

Era um dia ensolarado, dois meses depois, quando tudo mudou.

Sakura entrou na sala cumprimentando Sasuke como ela costumava fazer, mas Sasuke sentiu que havia algo diferente em sua voz, algo que ela estava tentando esconder. Talvez outras pessoas não pudessem perceber isso. Mas Sasuke, mesmo que ele não pudesse vê-la, percebeu.

Eles passaram a tarde juntos como costumavam fazer, ela contando histórias e lendo algumas piadas na internet para ele, rindo alto.

Sasuke queria rir também, mas de alguma forma se sentiu assustado. O que é que ela estava se escondendo dele?

Quando já era noite, quase 22 horas, uma enfermeira veio dizer que Mikoto já estava no hospital, preenchendo alguns novos documentos e que ela logo viria ver Sasuke. Sakura agradeceu a enfermeira e quando ela fechou a porta atrás dela, o silêncio caiu sobre eles.

_O que está acontecendo, Sakura?_

Lentamente, ela se aproximou da cama dele e sentou ao lado dele, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que cobria seu rosto e sorrindo tristemente para ele.

''Eu tenho que ir agora, Sasuke-kun''

_Sakura, o que está acontecendo?_

Seu coração começou a acelerar

''Eu ... eu não vou voltar'' ela disse em voz baixa ''Mas não se preocupe, ok? Mikoto-sama já encontrou alguém para me substituir, tenho certeza que ela vai ser gentil e boa com você'' sua voz começou a falhar e ela sentiu sua garganta fechar. Sakura fez o melhor que pôde para esconder suas lágrimas

_O quê?!_

''Os últimos 10 meses'' ela começou, tentando não chorar ''foram realmente especiais para mim. Eu espero que eles tenham sido para você também''

_Sakura, por favor ..._

''Eu vou sentir sua falta, Sasuke-sama''

_Fique_

Ela se inclinou para perto dele e Sasuke sentiu sua respiração quente próxima a sua boca

Deus, ele queria tanto beijá-la! Ele queria ser capaz de abraçá-la com força, enterrar a cabeça no pescoço dela, passar os dedos nos cabelos dela e ficar com ela.

Quando os lábios deles estavam prestes a se tocar, ela abaixou a cabeça, tristemente, e moveu-a para a direita, beijando sua bochecha, gentil e amorosamente.

_Não me deixe_

"Adeus, Sasuke-kun" ela conseguiu dizer, antes de se virar rapidamente e sair do quarto, não querendo que ele soubesse que ela estava chorando e o quanto seu coração estava doendo.

Foi melhor assim.

No quarto, uma única lágrima caiu do canto do olho de Sasuke.

.

.

.

Um ano após o acidente, Sasuke acordou.

No início, ele viu a luz do sol, seus olhos ainda se adaptando à luminosidade. Então ele conseguiu se concentrar no teto da cama, depois nas paredes, na cama, na janela, na porta, na televisão e no sofá. Havia uma mulher ruiva ali.

"Oh meu Deus!" Ela gritou, correndo para fora da sala para chamar os médicos.

Sasuke não disse nada. Ele tentou se mover lentamente, seus músculos fracos depois de tanto tempo parados. Ele não conseguia se levantar da cama, suas pernas estavam fracas demais, mas ele conseguiu se sentar nela e olhar para o quarto ao seu redor.

''Sr. Uchiha! '' O médico chamou-o surpreso. Em um momento, uma dúzia de enfermeiros estavam ao redor dele, checando seus sinais vitais e olhando um para o outro em choque.

"Como isso é possível?", Um médico sussurrou para o outro. "Estávamos certos de que o cérebro dele estava morto"

O médico jogou luz nos olhos para testar seu reflexo pupilar e Sasuke apenas desejou que todos o deixassem em paz. Ele não queria mais ficar lá.

"Você sabe quem você é?" O médico finalmente perguntou, depois de longos minutos inspecionando-o.

Sasuke levou alguns instantes para encontrar sua voz novamente.

''Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke''

Todos na sala ficaram boquiabertos em choque.

"Você sabe onde você está e o que aconteceu?"

Sasuke olhou com raiva para ele. Houve mais algumas perguntas antes que a equipe médica finalmente o deixasse sozinho na sala, dizendo que eles já estavam contatando sua família para lhes contar as boas novas.

Uma vez sozinho novamente na sala, Sasuke tentou se mover novamente, mas suas pernas estavam falhando. Ele definitivamente precisaria de alguns meses de fisioterapia antes de poder andar novamente, ele imaginou. Quando ele olhou para baixo, longas mechas de cabelo caíram de seu ombro e ele as analisou cautelosamente.

_Sakura_

Ela costumava cortar o cabelo dele, a nova mulher nunca fez isso. Ela estava muito ocupada em seu telefone conversando com seu namorado e mandando mensagens para seus amigos o dia inteiro, ela nunca falou com ele propriamente.

Quando ele levantou a mão esquerda para colocar uma longa mecha atrás de sua orelha, ele viu algo em seu pulso.

Uma pulseira azul, feita de cordões.

_"Sempre que você olhar para isso, será capaz de se lembrar de mim, quando acordar!"_

Seu coração falhou uma batida

Ele tinha que encontrá-la

.

.

.

Levou 3 meses de fisioterapia até que ele pudesse andar novamente. Graças aos médicos, o processo foi mais rápido do que normalmente seria.

5 meses depois que Sasuke acordou, ele deixou o hospital.

Quando ele disse aos médicos que ele sentiu e ouviu tudo o que havia acontecido enquanto ele estava em coma, os médicos finalmente entenderam o que havia acontecido com ele. Por causa do local onde seu cérebro havia sido danificado, ele foi pego no que eles chamavam de Síndrome do Encarceramento. Não foi um coma. Ele pediu que eles não contassem a seus pais sobre isso, Deus sabe o que sua mãe pensaria, diria ou faria uma vez que ela descobrisse que ele estava consciente o tempo todo.

Assim que ele saiu do hospital, ele começou a recuperar sua aparência de antes, à medida em que ficou mais saudável, de tal forma que se alguém olhasse para ele não seria capaz de dizer que ele havia estado no hospital em um pseudo-coma por 1 ano.

.

Era tarde de sábado, ele estava sentado em um banco no parque, sentindo a brisa morna em sua pele e lendo um livro. O Fantasma da Ópera.

"Eu gosto deste livro", alguém disse ao lado dele.

Ele olhou para o lado para ver uma bela jovem sentada ao lado dele e segurando uma coleira de cachorro. Ela tinha longos cabelos cor-de-rosa que caíam lindamente em torno de seu belo rosto. Longos cílios escuros cobrindo seus olhos de jade, olhos tão bonitos que alguém poderia facilmente se perder neles, e ela usava um vestido de verão amarelo que se encaixava perfeitamente na pele branca como a neve.

"Eu só assisti ao filme", ele admitiu.

Ela riu levemente.

''O filme é ótimo, eu particularmente gosto das músicas''

O que era tão familiar sobre ela?

"O que você acha do final?" Ela perguntou a ele.

Sasuke suspirou e fechou o livro, colocando-o de lado

"Eu acho que Erik queria desesperadamente alguém para amá-lo. Uma vida com ele seria uma vida na escuridão, ela não seria capaz de viver no mundo em que ela morava, se ela o tivesse escolhido. Ela estava certa ao escolher Raoul, mesmo que isso significasse um final triste para Erik''

Ela piscou algumas vezes

''Isso é exatamente o que penso! A maioria das pessoas diz que ela foi egoísta por escolher Raoul e que elas definitivamente escolheriam Erik. Eu pessoalmente duvido", ela sorriu para ele e por um momento ele ficou deslumbrado com aquele sorriso."Eu sou Haruno Sakura, é um prazer te conhecer!"

O coração de Sasuke pulou uma batida.

Sakura ainda estava olhando para ele com um sorriso gentil e oferecendo-lhe a mão, mas em sua mente, um milhão de pensamentos estavam sendo processados ao mesmo tempo.

Era ela.

Era Sakura

Ele então notou como ela exalava exatamente o mesmo cheiro de cerejas frescas, e sua voz melódica soava exatamente igual à que ele havia se acostumado.

Ela não o reconheceu, ele pensou, mas isso era previsível. Ele estava em uma condição terrível no hospital, ele parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente agora.

Assim que ele olhou para a mão dela para pegá-la na sua, ele viu uma brilho.

Um anel de noivado.

"Você está noiva?" Ele perguntou.

Sakura ficou surpresa com a pergunta repentina. Ela recolheu sua mão e olhou para o anel brilhante em seu dedo.

''Sim, eu estou''

Assim que pronunciou essas palavras, um cachorro veio correndo em sua direção e pulou sobre ela.

''Oh! Ei, amigo, calma!" Ela riu alto.

"A energia dele nunca acaba!, Um jovem alto aproximou-se deles, correndo, e parou bem diante do banco, acariciando o cachorro para acalmá-lo.

"Você deve ser Naruto" Sasuke adivinhou, seu rosto severo.

O loiro olhou para ele e lhe ofereceu um sorriso brilhante.

''Sim, sou eu! Você é amigo da Sakura?" Ele perguntou, oferecendo-lhe a mão."Prazer em conhecê-lo! "

Sasuke olhou para a mão e se levantou.

"Acabamos de nos conhecer", declarou ele, e então começou a se afastar.

Quando ele já estava a muitos metros deles, olhou por cima do ombro. Naruto tinha o braço em volta do ombro dela e estava dizendo algo que a fez rir alto, escondendo o rosto em seu peito. O cachorro estava pulando para conseguir atenção até que conseguiu entrar entre eles e eles o abraçaram com força.

"Cuide dela, Naruto" ele sussurrou.

Ele tirou a pulseira do pulso e deixou-a cair na grama.

Então ele se afastou e não olhou para trás.

.

.

.

Fim

.

.

.

* * *

Obrigada por ter lido!

Na original que escrevi teve muita gente pedindo um final alternativo então eu o escrevi. Não fiz tradução dele ainda, planejava deixar com esse final amargo mesmo xD Mas se vocês quiserem muuuito, eu traduzo hahaha

Obrigada novamente por ter lido!

Um grande abraço!

.

Blackfan Diamond


End file.
